The present invention relates to a wiring substrate and, more particularly, to a wiring substrate which is composed of thin conductors, organic film insulators and a metal base plate that can be press-formed.
A rigid insulation member such as a glass, a ceramic, and a glass epoxy, etc. is generally used as a wiring substrate for various electronic apparatuses. It is difficult to change the form of the conventional wiring substrate formed by the above rigid insulation layer, so that the flat type substrate is used for the electronic apparatus and spacer members are additionally required for accomodating a component such as an IC, an LSI, or the like on the wiring substrate.
In recent years, various types of flat display panels such as LCD, EL, PDP, etc. have been developed for various applications. However, it is difficult to make the display panel thin using the conventional substrate. Therefore, it is desired that the wiring substrate for an electronic apparatus enable the electronic apparatus to become thin.